Ken Daichi
THIS CHARACTER IS SCHEDULED FOR A COMPLETE REVISION Ken Daichi (健大地, Daichi Ken) is a former independent Dark Mage who now challenges dojos located throughout Fiore. As a former Dark Mage, he has seen the hidden side of Fiore and all the corruption and crime that comes with it giving him knowledge and wisdom that does not suit someone of such a young man like him. During his days as a Dark Mage, he gained the alias of The Man With Rock Hard Fists (男とロックハード拳, Otoko To Iwahādo Ken) due to his rock-hard punches that had enough force to shatter somebody's ribs. His name is now even more feared within dojos as he has recently changed his ways and became a dojo challenger where he challenges dojos across Fiore with a wager involved within the fights. Appearance Ken is a tall, young man with a rather fit physique. He has light skin, and spiky taupe, dark grey hair, combed backwards except for two of his bangs. He has a number of scars on both his body and face (which makes him seem older than he actually is), including one running vertically across his throat. He also has of what appears to be a guild insignia or just a normal tatoo of a blue coloured dragon on his right shoulder that were probably from his times as a Dark Mage. His normal (and his fighting gear) attire consists of a long, sleeveless, dark green shirt with a v-shaped collar. He ties his shirt with a light green sash while also sporting grey trousers. He wears bandages on his right, muscular biceps while also taping his hands from the wrists downwards when he is training. Ken also dons a small amber magatama necklace while also wearing dark blue Magic Sandals that complete his normal appearance. Personality Ken's general behaviour conveys him to be a calm, silent and level-headed individual that gets on with the duties he has to complete. Just like his general attitude, he is calm when battling and analyses his opponents carefully before making any moves in order to use his moves to the fullest. However, this is only his NATURAL attitude. Unbeknownst to most people, in fact, all people, he bares a serious drug addiction. Taking these drugs help him regain his magical power as Ken wasn't born with large magical reserves like some other people have. Even his training couldn't increase his magical stamina but only his physical stamina and his control over magic. But there is a risk to taking this drug and that risk is the release of his old, deranged behaviour. These drugs were once classified as medical drugs however but they were banned in Fiore a few years back due to the number of 'accidents' that happened when people took the drug. His health gradually deteriorates over time without these drugs so he is prescribed to take one a day by his good friend who is a professional doctor, but due to his upbringing, he has a subconscious greed for power so he takes around four to five a day, making him attain an addiction to the drug, massive magical power and releasing his 'sealed' personality. This addiction would often make him leave a whole dojo hospitalised or sometimes even dead and due to these actions, he has yet again caught the eye of the Magic Council, but also many Dark Guilds. At this current moment, these drugs are the only way to activate Ken's ultimate technique: The Seven Virtues Breathing Method. History Ken was born in a small town near to the northern border of Fiore, in Rose Garden. This was where his parents abused him for much of his early childhood due to the fact that he was not a proficient user of magic like his parents or his brother. He managed to flee from his nightmare, all the way to the centre of Fiore. By the time he arrived, he was five years old and that was around the entry age for a magic school. Since he was born with a lack of an ability for utilising magic, he was labelled as 'useless' and was forbidden from entering a school that honed magic due to an old rule that was established years back. At the same time, he suffered the ridicule and scorn of those around him for his shortcomings. However, Ken wasn't going to give up here, for the next few years, he worked very hard in hope of becoming a worthy mage with hand-to-hand combat alone, developing his skill through various unorthodox means and eventually was skilled in being able to mould magic and using combat techniques. But this didn't mean his peers wouldn't stop teasing him. In fact, he had gotten so strong that people stopped looking down at him and just became jealous instead. Through the actions and respect he didn't receive, he gained a similar attitude to that of when he was being beaten up by his parents, in other words, he still thought he was in a nightmare. After trying so hard to gain respect, he suddenly felt like an ant, in a world of giants. His anger gradually built up over the years and that anger made him become an independent Dark Mage. Taking dangerous jobs released some of his pent up anger he had stored within himself for years. He constantly wanted to prove that he was stronger, and he eventually developed a crazed attitude about being the strongest as he thought that his was the only way to prove everybody wrong. Due to his demonic behaviour, he was released by his Dark Guild meaning he became an Independent Dark Mage. He mercilessly beat down people who he thought was strong, just based off their appearance. He was responsible for people's injuries (and some of those injuries were eternal). Later, his criminal acts caught the eye of the Magic Council and had to undergo a forced retirement as a Dark Mage to avoid being arrested. But the same attitude he had stuck with him as he started to challenge dojos, he would go travelling days on end, breaking a dojo, both mentally and physically. This time, the Magic Council imprisoned Ken for six months without hesitation. While in prison, he had therapy sessions to fix the demented attitude he attained. Once he was released, he shared the same motives as when he was consumed by hatred and arrogance but now his demanour was a lot more civilised. Now he spends his days challenging dojos, like he was doing before he was imprisoned, looking for a worthy person whom he can call a rival. Equipment Magic And Abilities Non-Magical Abilities [[w:c:fairytail:Melee Combat#Master Hand-to-Hand Combatants|'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant']]: Ken's fighting style revolves only around melee combat. As such he developed his skills to a very high level, made all the more impressive by the fact it was all self-taught. Ken became able to internally mould his magic in such a way that he could push his Magical Sandals to its limits, enabling him to do feats such as walking on quick-sand without any problems as well as augmenting his attacks with his magic. His control likewise is very potent, being able to expel magic from nearly any part of his body, allowing him to reduce, if not, completely negate the damage from an enemy attack. Ken possesses a great amount of physical strength, being able to send an opponent flying with a single kick and steady his body as an effective defence against other attacks. He also possesses blazing speed due to his Athletic Magic paired with his fast natural speed. As noted by some of his opponents, because of his larger frame, he has very high stamina and endurance, being able to withstand enemy blows much easier than most people. His arsenal also includes pressure point strikes. *'Silent Fist' (ひっそり拳, Hissori Ken Ken's main fighting style, purely developed by him and only used by himself. The main focus of the Silent Fist is to enable Ken to make strikes that create no sound when travelling towards an opponent. By masking his whole figure with his magic, Ken can muffle the sound that a physical attack generates, making it almost impossible for his opponents to anticipate or block his moves for that matter. As the picture shows, Ken based his fighting style on the wing structure of the Owl. Owls have comb-like feathers that reduce sound when they fly so all Ken had to do was replicate this property in magic, enabling to him to execute silent attacks that ensure a winning tactic when combined with the various techniques within his arsenal. *'Muay Thai' (ムエタイ, Muetai) One of Ken's various fighting styles in his arsenal. Muay Thai is a combat art that uses stand-up striking along with various clinching techniques. This physical and mental discipline which includes combat on shins is known as "the art of eight limbs" because it is characterized by the combined use of fists, elbows, knees, shins, being associated with a good physical preparation that makes a full-contact fighter very efficient. *'Street Fighting Background': At an early age, due to his lack of talent with his magical skills, he was often picked on by other children and teenagers outside of school, they'd often try to beat him up in a secluded area, there has even been on some occasions where Ken has gotten stabbed. These experiences resulted in Ken learning how to defend himself in any means possible since he didn't have the money to pay to go to professional marital art classes at the time. For most of his violent childhood, Ken resorted to using dirty tactics in battle, often kicking sensitive parts of the body and even trying to bite off flesh off an opponent. Though Ken's fighting style is more refined now, he still has kept his street fighting moves as a backup if all else fails. *'Boxing' (ボクシング, Bokushingu): Ken's martial art background doesn't stop there. Ken is skilled when it comes to the sport of boxing and with his large frame, it wouldn't be a long stretch to say that he was born for it. This specific martial art in his arsenal is the one he heavily combines with his Silent Fist Style, often resulting in knock-outs in battles with ease. *'Ki no Michi' (木の道, Ki no Michi lit. "The Way of the Tree") is a martial arts style created by the monks of the Minstrel Mountains. It is said that the monks created it to be an integration of their martial arts practices and the personal expression of their philosophy to "live like that of a tree. Staying sturdy with deep roots, even in the face of a growing storm or scorching sun." This fast paced, flexible style of martial arts focuses on neutralizing an attack early on or using the users momentum and predicted trajectory to dodge said attack for a counter. It emphasizes a majority of throwing techniques and joint manipulations, although the use of a mages Ki, later realized to be ethernano, is of great importance when delivering an effective block or counter. Also of particular importance is the timing of a defensive technique, either to blend or to neutralize an attack's effectiveness and to use the force of the attacker's movement against her. This means that a mage must be of fast body and mind in order to read an opponent’s intentions and movements in order to effectively block. **'God Cedar Cranial Descent' (神杉頭蓋降下, Kamisugi Tōgai Kōka): Working best as in immediate counter move to follow an opponent's momentum, however, this move does require a great deal of strength to aid in the execution. As an opponent comes in for an attack, the mage will target the leading foot and scoop one the opponent’s thighs with their free hand. Using the opponent’s momentum to aid in their ascension, the mage will lift their opponent upside down so that their head is the closest point of contact to the earth. The mage will then proceed to drop to their side or back, driving the opponent into the earth on their neck and shoulders, or on the top of their head. If executed properly this move will follow one fluid motion and can leave the opponent with severe dizziness, a concussion, cracked cranium, paralysis, or even death if the opponent happens to land in such a way. **'Great Banyan Dance' (大きなガジュマルの踊り, Ōkina Gajumaru no Dansu): Beginning with an ethernano pulse from a low rise kick to the opponent's sternum, a mage is effectively knocked up into the air. Afterwards, the practitioner's moves will differ based on the opening they see. They will typically swivel gracefully to land a kick to the left side of their opponent. This will shift the opponent’s center of gravity on their fall to cause them fall on their side. On the opponents decent, a backhand strike to the face will shift the opponent's body to be parallel with the ground. It finishes with an ethernano infused punch to the gut upon the opponent’s impact with the ground. This final blow has been seen to break ribs, and never fails to knock the wind straight out of their lungs. Mages have been seen infusing their own magic into the hits to make this dance much more lethal and powerful. **'Jaya Sri Maha Kick' (ジャヤスリマハキック, Jayasurimahakikku): Once the practitioner is able to see an opening, they focus a great deal of ethernano into their leg for power, while also maintaining their center of balance and deliver a kick at the opponent's weak spot. The only major weakness of this technique is that the user has to focus a great deal of ethernano into their legs, forcing them to lower the power given to their arms; this can be covered by an X guarded stance, or use the free leg to block as well. With the swiftness and power concentrated into the leg, this is easily break bones if an opponent holds no defensive protection. This is also a versatile skill that can be used to launch a practitioner into the air with a vertical distance of 45 feet. **'Jōmon Sugi Thrust' (縄文杉の推力, Jōmon Sugi no Suiryoku): This technique begins with an open palm uppercut to the opponent's chin at close range. Once the hand is placed against the opponent's chin, the free hand is then used to strike the connected elbow. The force created from both hands is now behind a single point that's in contact with the opponent's chin. Since the hand is already in contact with the opponent's chin, they won't be able to evade the second hit. This is a skillful move to evade a grasp, as your opponent is within range and would not be able to stand the backward force to their spinal column without releasing their hold. **'Chankiri Revenge' (チャンキリ復讐, Chankiri Fukushū): With one arm cocked back, and the other extended forward, the practioner throws a punch from the drawn-arrow stance. The mage delivers a swift punch forward to the chest, using a pulse of ethernano to knock the wind out of the chest. A swift turn of the hips will send the other hand to dig into the heart with wrist bent and elbow facing downward. The end result can lead to cardiac arrest from blunt trauma to the heart. This move does take a great skill of precision to deliver the second blow through the spacing of the ribs. So a mage must practice on a multitude of targets before delivering such a fatal blow. **'Tembusu Mania Blitz' (テンブスブリッツマニア, Tenbusu Burittsumania): This strike follows a downward push of the target's own strike by applying fierce pressure to the joint's of the target's striking limb and causing it to lose its consecutive momentum. Afterwards, fighter had to stiff her body to its utmost limits on the moment of impact. When the practitioner uses it at the right moment in a strike, all of her joints will be fixed. Although difficult, if done correctly, they will strike with the weight of their whole body. When the strike is covered in ethernano, and comes in contact with the water that makes up the human body, it sends a shock wave through the body that can temporarily paralyze the target. Reduced Earth (縮地, Shukuchi): Reduced Earth is a basic high-speed movement technique, developed long before magic became commonplace. When performing Reduced Earth, the user focuses the majority of their body weight to one of their legs of the briefest of moments, before stomping the foot where most of their weight is focused upon the solid surface of where the user is standing at a rapid velocity before shifting the weight back to the rest of their frame, generating enough thrust to propel the user forward at incredible speeds, at least akin to a master of High Speed and defying the abilities of Slowing Magic; accelerating at velocities that are almost untraceable to reach short or long distances near instantaneously. According to the untrained eyes of those watching on while the user performs this technique, more often than not it appears as if the user has effectively teleported using sheer power and speed alone, moving faster than anyone is capable of following as they seem to reduce the earth between the themselves and the opponent in the blink of an eye. Immense Durability: Due to Ken's vigorous training that he has undergone since being a kid, his build is very durable and is able to reflect the pain of an attack back on the opponent while not taking much damage himself, giving him a huge advantage in a close combat fighting. His durability doesn't stop there however, with his intolerance to damage, Ken can withstand magical attacks as well though he can't defend all of them. Though Ken might not feel pain, the damage he slowly collects over time will start to take a toll on his body and there are signs that has already happened as it is visible that he goes through some degree of pain when executing certain moves that require nearly the whole of his body. Second Origin Activation: Trivia *Ken's favourite food is Onigiri (Rice Balls). *Ken has a minor smoking addiction, it is considered minor as it doesn't get in the way of his life, though he is gradually losing the stamina he once had because of smoking. *Kudos to Per for writing the description to Reduced Earth and kudos to [[User:Lady Komainu|'Lady Komainu']] for writing the description to Ki no Michi Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Former Independent Mage Category:Dojo Challenger